Between a Monk and a Miko
by SailorSaturnthesilencer
Summary: It's Kagome's 16th birthday and she is so excited she returns to Fuedal Japan earlier to be expected. What she sees might shock her. Will she leave or will Miroku stop her? Oneshot. This is a prequel to one of my stories which I hope to post after this.


Saturn: Alrighty! This is a prequal to my story Love Through Time. Which I will post after this one. Because it will probably be easier that way. R + R! Hope you enjoy!

Discaimer: I do not on InuYasha Takashi-san does.

34343434343434343434343434

Yes it's my 16th birthday! Alright! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ok, you must be wondering who in the world is this deranged, black haired, blue-grayed eyed girl is. I am Kagome Higuarashi! If you can't figure it this is my 16th birthday. Yeah I know. You already know but this is my day! No one can spoil it! So there. Sticks out tongue. Anyways I have been waiting for this day. I am not chickening out, no way. I have been planning this! It is going to rock. I am going to confess my feelings too my crush. It will be great! I think he likes me too. I can't wait. Wasn't their a song with that title? Who knows!

I walk through the trees and bushes towards the village. I re-ajust my pack on my shoulder figuring out for the first time that this bag was really excurtiatingly heavy. Jeeze. I walk around a tree careful not to trip on the roots again. I know I'm clumsy. Big deal. I walk little further till I see Lady Keade's hut. I run as fast as I can and moved the flap aside.

"Hi everyone!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Lady Kagome your back sooner then we thought," Miroku, the lovable perverted priest said.

"Yeah well I wanted to see everyone! It's a special day for me Miroku-sama!"

"Really? Why?"

"Guess!"

"Hmmmm..."he tapped his chin thoughfully here, "You finally going to grant my wish!"

"What wish?" I don't like were this is going.

"You know!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Please remind me."

He got up and clutched my hands, "Your finally going to bear my childern." WHAT! Before the poor priest could figure out what happened he had a nice bright red mark on his cheek. "I forgot how hard you hit," he mummered while nursing his poor cheek.

"Where is everyone?" Finally noticing that Miroku and I were alone.

"Before I answer that can you please tell me your news?"

"Oh yeah! Today's my birthday! I'm 16!"

"Really! I did not know! Then happy birthday."

"Thanks but where are everyone?"

"Ok, well Shippou and Lady Keade are nursing a little boy who is sick. Shippou played with the boy all the time so that's why he is their. Keala is playing around somewhere. Let's see...InuYasha and Sango are training."

"InuYasha and Sango, seem to be training a lot together lately."

"Yeah!" Was he angry? How cute!

"Let's go find them and surprise them!"

"That's sounds like a good idea Lady Kagome." We walked out of the hut and started our search to find the two. We looked everywhere we could think of, but when we arrived at the last place to search, the tree. Where my adventure started with InuYasha, nothing and I mean nothing prepared Miroku and I for the sight we saw. Their under the tree wrapped in each others arms were InuYasha and Sango in deep passionate kiss. Time stopped I think. Well at least for Miroku and I. I could not turn my eyes away. I don't know why but it hit me hard. Harder then anything I felt before. I slowly sunk to my knees, hand over my mouth. This can't be. It can't. I mean this is not suppose to happen. InuYasha and I should be in that position not Sango and him. Miroku should be with--Oh no! Miroku. I quickly looked over at him noticing he was frozen, tears went down over his angry face. He was betrayed too. Not just me but he also was betrayed. I can't believe I forgot. Miroku loves Sango even if he usually shows it by his hand.

"InuYasha," Sango mummered breathily.

"Yes?" He replied.

"We should tell Miroku and Kagome. They should know. They deserve too."

"I know"

"When InuYasha? When?"

"Tomorrow when Kagome comes back."

"It's too late," I said quietly but they both heard me. They turned their heads towards me. "It's too late," I repeated.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped with surprise written on her face. InuYasha wasn't doing any better. "Miroku. I'm s-s-sorry."

"No your not. Please don't lie to me Sango. I thought as you as my sister! How could you do this to me! I truly thought you weren't going to hurt me. But I was wrong." I stood up and walked over to them. I held onto InuYasha's beads. With a quick tug the necklace broke and fell on too the forest floor. I sunk down and grabbed a fang and held it in my hands as I stood once again. "Thank you for everything. But I think I should leave now." I mummered so quietly.

"Please Kagome, I did not mean for it to go this far. I didn't think it would," Sango started.

"And I'm sorry I did not see it. Thank you you two, for the worst birthday surprise I could possibly had." I heard Sango gasp while InuYasha looked flustered. "Here's mine. Goodbye. Bye Sango, bye InuYasha. Goodbye forever," I whispered the last part as I ran into the forest. Tears staining my face. I did not stop till I was at the well. I looked into the dark depths of the well before I swung my leg into it.

"Kagome!" I turned to see Miroku. "Please Kagome don't leave. Please." Tears. So many tears rolling down his face. I swung my leg back and walked over to him. My hand reached up and wiped away his tears.

"Miroku I can't," I looked at him. More tears sliding down my face. "It would be too painful." I went to pull back my hand, but suddenly I felt his hand over mine. Pressing mine to his cheek.

"Please. I'm hurting too," he said looking into my eyes. "Please," he mummered. My heart broke as I looked into his eyes.

"But-"

"Please."

"I-I can't," more tears slipped down my face. I did not think about it but I hugged him. I hugged Miroku, the pervert. But I don't think it was wrong, it felt right for some reason. "Please," I heard him mummur softly. Over and over. I looked up at him. He felt it. I felt it. Like losing your first love. The pain it brings. I looked at him fully. I realized something. We needed to stand strong. We just need too. Shippou, Keade, everyone...they do care for us. I need to stay. No running away. I think I can take the pain. I have Miroku by me. We need to stay strong for each other as well as for our friends. I hugged Miroku tighter. "I-I-I'll stay. I need too. I'm sorry. I'll stay." I held him tighter if that was possible. "I'll stay," I mummered.

"Good," I heard him whisper back. He tightened his hold on my waist while his other hand moved into my hair. His head by mine. We stayed that way for awhile. Till the rain started to poor down. Is it weeping for us? Or that I might have left Miroku alone? Or is it weeping that I finaling stopped running away and will try to stand tall even if I want to break down and cry? Whatever the reason I know it was weeping for some reason. We parted as we walked slowly to the village. Not saying a word. Their was nothing to say. Nothing. We both knew it. Miroku moved the flap to the side as we both entered the hut.

"Kagome!" Shippou bounded into my arms and hugged me. "We were scared you might not come back." He cried softly in my chest.

"I almost did, but no more. No more running." I hugged him as I looked at everyone in the room. "Lady Keade I will be staying. Is that alright?"

"Of course child," she said with a slight small smile. I turned my head to Sango and InuYasha.

"Sango, take care of him. Please," I mummered.

"I will," she replied quietly.

"I'm happy for you two, really," I smiled slightly. It hurt. I knew it but they were my best friends. Their happiness is mine. InuYasha smiled and looked at Sango. She returned the smile.

"I'm happy for you aswell," Miroku said. A normal, sweet smile on his face.

"We know," InuYasha and Sango said together as they clasped the other hands in their own. I smiled. A real happy smile. Maybe this is how it was meant to be. Yes it was meant to be this way. I think I always knew but never admitted it. But it does not matter because it will still hurt. I looked at Miroku and notice him looking at me. We will try to stand strong together. Their is two of us, not one. So it might work. I smiled at him, with him returning it. Yes we will over come this.

"Happy birthday Kagome," Sango and InuYasha said as they dropped the rosary in my hands. I looked at them, but then smiled as I tucked it into my forgotten bag. Shippou gave a picture of the group he drawed as Keade gave me some herbs and such. I pulled out my spare uniform and excused myself to change out of my wet clothes. Did quickly and went into the other room to notice only Miroku was currently in the room. With a now not wet robe. I lifted my eyebrow at him. Before I could open my mouth he spoke.

"Keade and Shippou went to help a woman with a birthing. They will be gone the rest of the evening. InuYasha and Sango are gone. They wanted to spend some time together." I kneeled down beside him and hugged him. His hands on my own. He smiled a little.

"Nothing perverted?" I questioned.

"I promise. Not tonight," Miroku said. I smiled.

"Miroku are you truly happy?" I questioned.

"In time I will but their will always be apart of me that will always love her." He looked at me and smiled, "I forgot to give you your birthday present."

"But--" He held up one of his hands while the other made me sit in front of him. He put his hand in his robes and pulled out a braclet. He slipped it on my hand and looked into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me. Sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and looked at me and smiled.

"Happy birthday Kagome," he said and pulled me into a hug. We slept next to each other that night. Together because we both needed someone tonight. A night that I could never forget. Even though it did not go as planned and my first kiss went to Miroku, I could never forget this night. I don't think I want to either. Maybe someday their will be more between Miroku and I. I don't think I would mind either.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Saturn: Yeah! I finished. My first one shot and InuYasha fic.

Miroku: Please r/r!

Saturn: Well I am hoping that if people like this story that I will in a few days put up Love Through Time. I hope you did. Take care!


End file.
